No parece sencillo
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Parecía una semana cualquiera, de esas en que las chicas te abofetean y te llaman "pervertido" o "degenerado" nada raro para mi, pero tal y como dice la tonta de Suzy, a veces pasan cosas innesperadas. (No sé si tendra LEMON LEEEEEMOOOON xD )
Un Nuevo tulipán ha renacido, y realmente me siento muy contenta con como se estan dando las cosas, me aceptaron en la uni, no estoy mal y me siento mucho mas comoda siendo yo... Y ESO ES DIGNO DE PUBLICARSE.

Preciosos tulipanes Lectores, y otras flores variadas, este escrito es SLASH, y no... no el que toca... El OTRO SLASH. Pero si les gusta ver juego de espadas, tipo estarwuars (aja) pues DIIIISSSSFRUTENLO!

Si no pues se retiran y ya #YOLO ustedes pueden...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- JOHNNY PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un gran golpe se posó en mi mejilla dado por esa preciosura – E-Esta bien, hablemos d-después- ya había sido la 6ta esta semana y apenas era jueves.

\- ¡Ha! ¿Quién puede decir que no a esta preciosura? - Dije entrando, como siempre, triunfal y confiado a Pop's.

\- Pues yo no sé Johnny, no te ha funcionado con nadie, ni con Clara, Amelia, Lorena, Ana, Rosa, Carla, Myriam, Mónica, Eliza, Casandra, ni siquiera con Fernando aun antes de que se operara- y de igual manera la aguafiestas Suzy mientras yo intentaba sentarme en un lugar.

\- ¡Calla! ¡Yo sé que este galán tiene una preciosura asegurada! – Aclaré golpeando la mesa fuerte y muy atractivamente (Todo lo que yo hago es atractivo, claro.)

\- Como tú digas Johnny…- Rio bofamente y se retiró sentándose en la barra de Pop's

Claro, ahora todos eran expertos en amor excepto yo, todos excepto el galán más guapo de esta ciudad, ¡Ha! Como si eso pudiera ser posible – ¡Tu pedido! Johnny, ¿Todo bien? – Yo sé que estoy bien, estaré perfectamente cuando tenga a una preciosidad en mis manos- Johnny- ¿Torpe? Yo no soy torpe, soy un guapetón, soy la perfección hecha persona, los dioses me quedan poco- ¡Johnny! - Y este galanas tendrá a la preciosura que quiera- Johnny!

Oí como me gritaban tres personas al unísono y al reaccionarme encontraba apretando mi comida entre mis manos, un burrito doble con salsa, y frente a mi estaba Suzy, mama y Carl.

\- Cariño, ¿Está todo bien? Soñabas despierto, hijo – Dijo mamá limpiando mis manos con una servilleta

\- Cielos Johnny, no creí que tu no cita y tú no relación con Fernando, digo, Fernanda te caería tan mal….

\- No es eso Carl- Era cierto, estaba acabado, ahora tenía mi camisa llena de una salsa mexicana rara, necesitaba lavarla cuanto antes.

Me retiré de ahí después de haber pagado y dejando a mamá en su juego de póker con las chicas, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil era limpiar una tonta playera? (…) Al parecer mucho.

Justo antes de poder lavarla, la lavadora, ¡empezó a hacer sonidos de autodestrucción! ¡Y como todo buen hombre hice lo mejor que pude!

\- ¿Cómo que ya no sirve la lavadora, Johnny? – Esa era mama

\- Pero hacia ruidos feos

\- No por eso debes de pegarle, cariño, y mucho menos pegarle con un tubo- Suspiró mirando el monstro hecho pedazos- Solo ve a la lavandería al otro lado de la ciudad, Johnny, ahí son más nuevas y no hacen ruido- Comentó sacando monedas de su bolsa-De paso pasas por mi ropa a la tintorería de aún lado.

\- ¡Claro ma'!

Así es como termine en estas lavanderías, he, no son tan malas después de todo, huele bien el lugar, todo el mundo está limpiando sus cosas, no hay criticas acerca de mi pijamita súper masculina, si, era un lugar pacifico, hasta conocí a un tipo muy raro, tenía una tela amarrada como si fuera calzón, no estaba marcado, pero se veía fuerte, era amable y muy bastante modesto, si, era todo lo contrario a mí, excepto por lo fuerte, obvio yo estaba más fuerte.

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Jack- Se presentó de manera adecuada, la verdad eso me tomo por sorpresa

\- Mi nombre es…. Johnny Bravo! ¡HU HA! - Comenté haciéndome una súper pose que termino por sorprenderlo

\- . . . hahahahahahaha entiendo, entiendo, una clase de broma civil? Muy… ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Fresco? – Pocas veces lo llegue a entender en esa práctica, aunque se reía de mis bromas NADA INFANTILES y eso ya era algo asombroso, aunque a veces se incomodaba cuando mencionaba aquel conjunto blanco que había quedado rosa debido a un error en la lavandería.

Si, era una persona increíble, había conseguido un nuevo amigo con el cual platicar de bromas y cosas de la vida, aunque no de chicas porque siempre Jack prefería no opinar, ¿No sería de los míos? Digo, no es como que tenga algo en contra de eso, ¡Para nada! No, no, es solo que no es muy normal aún, ¿No? Aun, aun apenas conozco a una que lo es, ¡Y no es na-nada malo! No, se entiende, bueno, bueno no, no se entiende, ósea, no es como que el grandísimo JOHNNY fuera hom-

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Johnny, ha sido una grata conversación- Sonrió levemente tomando sus cosas entrando a una casa con un estilo peculiar, se hacía notar mucho el estilo asiático de las cosas

\- Claro Jack, hasta luego amigo- Y me retiré, fue bastante amable, demasiado, pero que cosas pensó, digo no es como si fuera algo imposible- soy el grandioso JOHNNY BRAVO, cualquiera y repito, cualquiera puede desear a este galán de primera, ¡HU HA!

\- ¿Cualquiera Johnny? – Rio de manera burlona Suzy, no me había percatado de que estaba hablando en voz alta

\- No tengo tu tiempo niña- Ya era bastante malo haber dicho eso como para que me esté molestando

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Johnny? ¿Es que acaso alguna mujer se interesó en ti? ¿O será acaso un hombre?

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y por favor ve a traerme algo de tomar- ¡Me acosté en el sillón sin tomar en cuenta lo que la infantil de SUZY había dicho, ja! ¿Qué le importaba? Es mi amigo después de todo, además de que son solo suposiciones mías, no debería pensar más en eso- Pero sin pensarlo quede dormido ahí mismo.

(…)

\- Johnny- Abrí los ojos viendo a mama vestida de una manera extraña

\- Hijo, iré con las chicas, no tardo, ¿Si cariño? Ahí están 50 dólares por si los llegaras a necesitar, no incendies la casa, come fuera de aquí, aún faltan algunas horas para que sean las diez de la mañana, pero procura no gastártelo todo en algo absurdo, ¿ok? Te amo- Salió azotando la puerta

\- ¡Diez de la mañana! ¡Me perdí el desayuno! - (Eso si era triste)- Pues bueno, vamos a limpiar ¡hu ha! – Y como todo buen hombre del hogar limpie mi casa dejándola reluciente, claro, rompiendo dos jarrones, la bañera y un florero de quien sabe dónde.

Aunque aún eran las 12 de la tarde y empezaba a darme hambre- ¡Mejor le hablaré a una hermosura para ver quien será la suertuda en pasar una tarde con este campeón! - Y después de catorce llamadas, una de ellas a mama la cual también rechazo por un juego de bolos, opte por tener, ¡una tarde de chicos! (Una muy masculina y nada gay tarde de chicos) y pensaba hablarle a Jack, ¿No era raro no? Nos vimos ayer, pero… bueno… Ósea, no es como que sea apresurado ni nada de eso… ¿O sí? - Suena apresurado hablarle un día después de conocerlo? Mmmmh- Ahora sí que no sabía si marcar o no, ¡dios mío! Era la primera vez que pensaba esto, es absurdo, pensé, pero antes de marcarle sonó el teléfono por su propia cuenta- Si diga- Conteste esperando que fuera Carl o mamá o Suzy o alguna guapura y bueno…

\- ¿Johnny Bravo? - Era Jack

\- ¿Jack? - Se oía extraño- ¡Ay! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, muchas gracias, ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ah, bien, pensando que comer…

\- ¡En verdad!?- Parecía contento

\- ¿Si por?

\- Me preguntaba si usted quisiera ir a comer algo con mi compañía, claro que no se mucho de estos lugares, recién llegue hace poco y pues, lamento si suena apresurado, sé que sonara rara mi petición y no quisiera incomodarlo, pero en verdad me agrado mucho nuestra conversación de ayer y quiera continuarla. - Intentaba seguirle el paso, de lo rápido que comenzó a hablar, sonreí en mis adentros (sin saber exactamente por qué)

\- Ah, sí, si amigo, claro, tenemos a Pop's y unos sándwiches en el parque, también están por ahí unas hamburguesas o algo más serían las banderillas, ¡Diablos! ¡Que buenas banderillas! - Pause un poco pensando en comida para después oír risas del otro lado del teléfono- ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo divertido?

\- No, no, discúlpeme Johnny, es solo que habla de la comida muy entusiasmado, está bien, el parque suena un excelente lugar, entonces ahí nos vemos en una hora, ¿Está bien? Bueno, Hasta dentro de una hora- Y colgó…

\- Ah… Si… una hora…- Sin pensarlo empecé a sentir un leve calor posarse en mis mejillas… No ha de ser nada.


End file.
